Drull
General information Drull 'is the Offensive champion. He deals a great amount of damage and has moderate health. He can easily take out a base with a couple Zafreeti healing him(2 or more). You can also use ichi for stalling defensive towers while drull is looting or attacking anything. He is also good at defending bases too with his high speed however against a large group of monsters under putty rage he will go down quickly. But since Drull's has quite a high speed, it can be a minesweeper and Drull will be down quickly. Drull cannot attack flying monsters so it does not come out of cage if a flying monster comes. Level 1 Drull will take 0.625 hours to heal from 0 health, level 2 will take 1.282 hours, level 3 will take 2.5 hours, level 4 will take 5 hours, and level 5 Drull take 10.8333 hours respectively to heal fully from 0 health. Drull is the only champion monster without armor, if you do not include the yellow crown like shape on its head, which may be considerd as hair. Statistics Feeding Drull's feeding is usually based on eating monsters with high damage and low/medium health He also costs the most goo to feed, (Detaking Gorgo) if your monsters are all level 6 Drull needs 127,000,000 goo to evolve from level 1 Attacking Tips *'Attacking a Drull: - When attacking a Drull, he can be baited with several Pokeys, and then defeated with a pokey bomb (doesn't work well if the drull is lv 5 or higher). It may take several hundred pokeys, Finks/Project X may be thrown in after initial Pokey Bomb. - Another good strategy to kill a Drull is fling a single D.A.V.E. with more 1 or 2 Zafreetis, but, at level 6,Drull can kill a D.A.V.E. with one hit without the Zafreetis can cure him. This problem can be solved evolving your D.A.V.E. to level 2, but, with the new update, Drull can get in the bonus 3, which gives him a massive damage of 9,600 while the life of a D.A.V.E. level 2 is 9,100. So, to ensure the success of this strategy, it is necessary to evolve your D.A.V.E. to level 3, which gives it a life of 10,000. - Also, if you have a Gorgo with the same level or higher, you can kill the Drull with him, but your Gorgo will be almost dead as well. Use Zafreetis to minimize damage in your Gorgo. *'Attacking with a Drull:' When attacking with Drull, send in tank monsters to distract towers so Drull can destroy other stuffs. Be careful when attacking with Drull. Make sure there are no Eye-ras around as one Eye-ra does a huge splash damage on him as well as other monsters.Since Drull can be taken out by both other champions of equal level except by Fomor level 1 and 2, send in a D.A.V.E. with rockets, if the opposing champion is a Fomor level 3 or more, send in Zafreetis and Teratorns, then send out Drull to destroy. If you can formulate a well attacking strategy, you can destroy any base with Drull and Zafreetis. If opponent's champion is Gorgo, simiply use Drull with one or two Zafreeti or with putty rage to take it down.use 50 D.A.V.E to kill Drull. TIPS The Drull's weaknesses are many Pokeys and Fang and D.A.V.E Drull/tips Category:Champion Monsters Category:Drull